Because Our Women Look Like That
by Evil Irish Eyes
Summary: Rain slowly starts to regain some of the fun individuality she had before Domon came back when an old friend is brought back into the equation. . .Also does this strange hold the past for more than one member of the Shuffle Alliance . . .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam

Claimer: I do however own Rosette Quin and her role in my story

Typo Warning: Grammar impaired author 

WARNING: Nothing is how it seems, no offense should be taken by anyone to anything in this fic, and everything should be taken in context.

Author's Pre- Notes: 

Hey there Everyone!

       Evil here, well I just wanted to say hi and explain a few things before we got started. First off, yes this is my first G Gundam Fic as I am a new fan to the series but well versed in the ways or G Gundam. Now with that said I have to be totally honest with you, if you go for the completely hard-core true to the series facts, this may not be the story for you. 

       I tend to do whatever I want, within reason mind you, so you don't have to worry about any really off the wall things coming from me, but I just wanted to warn you that I don't really play by the rules. It just isn't my shtick.

       Anyway I had wanted to introduce myself to you with a pure G Gundam story without any major add-ins but . . .  . that didn't really work. Alas, I tend to work best with my fics when I add in my own character. It's my way of really getting involved into my stories- instead of just bending the will of our fav characters and playing with their poor little lives, which in itself IS very fun. However- still isn't not my favorite way to mess with them. 

So again if you're not into original characters my stories may not be the best things for your sanity. But if you go with the flow, like me and hope to have a good time- keep on reading my friends because I guarantee it's going to be interesting.

Onto the words . . .

Well not quite . . . a few more story related side notes . .

~I have no idea if this could be even placed in a time period in the series but it's defiantly before the Gundam Fights begin and Allenby *Cough-hack-cough*. In this story it's kinda of a training/rest period.

~ALL the members of the shuffle alliance and when I say ALL I mean the actually members and their crew. . . are staying in some city somewhere- lol- Most of the cast staying in this small development that contains several little houses or bungalows along with other things that make their stay there rather pleasant. 

~The men however don't tend to spend a lot of time there-rather staying up in the "Warehouse" where their Gundams are. Although affectionately referred to as the "Warehouse" the building actually is a Gundam headquarters complete with all the niceties any Gundam fighter could desire, e.g. Recreation Room, suites for the fighters to stay, a large room assigned to each Gundam fighter there- complete with computers and mechanical equipment to keep the/each Gundam, boxing ring, library, lounge complete with big screen TV and surround sound, etc . . .. 

~ Yeah I think that's it, everything else should come together in time

And I apologize for my long wordy author's notes but I think some of it had to be said but if you think you could have lived happily without it, good-but know I'm sorry if I bored you.

So . .NOW onto the words .. . 

WAIT!!

No-actually . .go ahead . .

Onto the words . . .

"Man!" Chibodee groaned stretching as he and Sai Sici walked down the street; passing little shops and cafés on their way back to the Warehouse. "I can't believe how dull it's been without frenchie this past week."

"Sad enough to say-it is kinda boring without the two of you fighting all the time," Sai Sici sighed putting his hands in his pockets.

"Why did he have to pick now to go away with the princess-" Chibodee continued not really paying any attention to Sai Sici's comment.

"Well it's not like he wanted to. You saw how much he didn't feel like going, but the princess made him-and the fact that her father, you know, runs the Gundam administration for Neo France doesn't help any either," Sai answered.

"Yeah I guess you're right-" Chibodee sighed turning to cross the street when-

"BRO watch out!" Sai Sici yelled as a car started speeding past the light.

Chibodee looked up to see the car swerving to avoid him and running into a light pole. A separate truck then rear-ended it cutting into the path of an oncoming motorcycle. The motorcycle veered off quickly to avoid it but changed directions again seeing that it was about to hit a young girl who had stepped into the street; it raced up a large board of wood that had fallen when the truck rear-ended the car and . .

"Woah!" Chibodee cried as the rider pulled up skidding off the roof of the truck and clearing him along with the two mangled cars landing with a screech as it turned, the rider slamming their foot down, finally stopping the cycle; smoke floating up from the skid marks around it.

"No way," said Sai Sici his body relaxing

The rider visibly breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Chibodee flipping up the small visor in its full head helmet that now revealed the cyclist's eyes.

"Are you ok?" A female voice asked.

"Y-yeah-" Chibodee said still slightly shaken up. He looked over the leather-clad cyclist. 

"How about you guys?" She asked looking back at Sai and the little girl who stood relatively un-phased on the curb.

They both nodded the girl turning around and skipping away without a care.

"How about you?" Sai Sici asked

She was quiet a minute and sighed "I'm just fan-bloody-tastic," she chuckled sarcastically looking over her bike. "But thanks for asking-"

"Nice move-by the way-" Chibodee said finally starting to return to normal as he backed his way up onto the sidewalk.

"Thanks," she chuckled ironically "Just don' t ask me to do it again-" she said flipping her visor down and riding off, revving her engine, in the other direction.

Sai Sici and Chibodee stayed quiet a moment as they watched the cyclist speed away.

"Well that wasn't dull-" Sai said with a small smile looking up at Chibodee who glared back down at him slightly.

"Come on we should get back-," he said as they continued their way to the Warehouse the sun setting behind them.

-----------------

They arrived at the Warehouse about an hour later and were about to go up to the lounge to watch TV when they heard some activity coming from Neo Japan's specified gundam station.

"Oh no not again-," Chibodee groaned, Sai Sici having the same reaction as Argo and George's butler, Raymond, emerge from a hallway. 

"How long has she been going this time?" Chibodee whined like a little kid as he turned to them.

"Since she woke up I believe sir," Raymond answered.

"And if it's not the gundam it's a hundred other things at once," Argo said nodding.

"Ah-man! When I told George I'd try and keep Rain from working herself to death I didn't realize how hard it was going to be," He groaned turning to the wall resting his head against it.

"Yes, if I may, I am shocked by the amount of work Mademoiselle Mikamura does around here- cooking, cleaning, laundry, her regular duties as a gundam partner and the head mechanic of the Neo Japanese team-She takes absolutely no time for herself." Raymond said his tone torn between shock and admiration.

"Yeah but lately it's gone way to far, she doesn't even sleep anymore," said Chibodee turning back to them.

"I agree, Sis is going to really hurt herself if she keeps going the way she is-" Sai Sici said everyone nodding in agreement.

"The thing I have a hard time understanding is why Domon let's her carry on this way," Argo said crossing his arms.

A small groan traveled through the group.

"Because I have no doubt he's the primary reason she's working like this," Chibodee quipped. "Well I'd better go see if I can get her away from that blasted gundam-" he sighed starting to walk off "Even if that means she ends up working on mine," he chuckled.

"BroOOo-" Sai rolled his eyes at his friend's comment shaking his head as Chibodee shrugged and entered Neo Japan's Gundam Station. "Raymond?" Sai Sici suddenly asked a thought coming to his mind.

 "Yes sir?" The butler answered cordial as always.

"Why didn't you go with George on his trip with the princess?" he asked, Argo looking up also interested in the answer to that question.

"Well-" Raymond chuckled, "To be truly honest if I may be so bold as to say, I've traveled with the princess on several other occasions and it has been an honor-however between us- it is an honor that I hope to experience only as often as necessary." 

He smirked slightly, walking off.

Sai and Argo looked at each other and chuckled.

------------ One a plane flying to some random destination in Europe--------

"OH! George wasn't today wonderful!! I had no idea that earth could be so interesting . ." The princess babbled on relentlessly to George as he slouched in his seat his head resting on his hand as he stared out the window of the plane. It had only been five days since he had left on his "vacation" with the princess but George was ready to snap. He had never been so bored, irritated, embarrassed, annoyed and exhausted in his entire life. 

'Request for temporary leave of absence because of a heath condition- my sword!!' George thought bitterly 'Raymond asked for a vacation so he didn't develop a health condition from this-' 

"George! George! Are you listening to me!?" Marie-Louise cried loudly bringing George out of his thoughts of revenge on his wise butler. 

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Princess Marie Louise I appear to be dosing.. Please continue," he said.

 'Why did you say continue!! Telling her you were dosing was enough!! Did you have to ask her to continue!?' his mind 

screamed back at him.     

"That's alright George, it has been a long day-," She said sitting back in her seat.

"That it has!" George found himself agreeing out loud with a sigh. She looked at him confused by the tone of his voice, but he smiled remembering himself and her suspicions faded.

"But don't worry George today was busy but we still have plenty of more fun planned for tomorrow-" she said straightening the folds of her dress.

Lucky for George she didn't see the expression on his face because he shot up in his seat his eyes wide in despair and fret over her words.

'MORE?!'

----------------------------------

It was raining now and a motorcycle pulled up in front of a building that was clearly a tavern of some kind, the raindrops running over the leather of the rider's attire. The cyclist locked her bike and walked into the pub, which fell quiet upon her entrance. She pulled off her helmet shaking out her long copper colored hair, and seeing no real threat the bar went back to its regular activities. The woman smiled and walked over to the bar her heels clicking on the wooden floor. The older man behind the bar smiled wiping his hands with a towel that he then slung over his shoulder.

"I have a message for you," he laughed with an Irish brogue as he reached down under the bar and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Thank you," she said as she took the paper and proceeded to stairs in the back of the tavern that led up to the spare rooms. One of which she was staying in. She smiled as she read the paper and entered her room, old memories floating through her mind.

---------------

Chibodee awoke in the lounge with a start hearing a loud mechanical sound and then a crash.

"Oh no!" he gasped as he jumped up from the couch and ran to Neo Japan's station. He went through a door on the same floor that let to an overhang leading down into the gundam station. "Rain!" he yelled.

"I'm right here Chibodee," he heard her answer. He looked down and spotted her as she crawled out from behind Burning Gundam, which had fallen down onto one knee.

"Just a small miscalculation, sorry that I startled you," she said as she stood up brushing herself off.

"Geez- Rain!" He sighed running his fingers through his hair as his heart rate began to return too normal. He looked at his watch as he descended the stairs down to where she was.

"Oh man! It's like 4 am!" he groaned rubbing his face. She didn't respond having already gone back to working on the gundam.

"Rain! Have you been working all night!!--- Again!!" he said walking over to her.

"Well I thought I'd get everything done so I had some extra time-," she said tightening something inside the gundam's leg.

"You said that last night, --- and the night before and night before that,"

"Well-then I used that time to do all of those other things," she said almost automatically.

Chibodee's face fell, "Rain, do you hear yourself?" he asked, but she wasn't listening. She was concentrated to much on her task and what she had to do when she was done with that and then with that and then that . . . .

Chibodee looked around and rubbed his face glancing at his watch again. 'That's it, this has to stop' he thought walking over to her and taking the wrench from her one hand and the flashlight from the other. She looked at him puzzled, he suddenly leaned down and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder as he headed back for the lounge.

She was so shocked at first that she couldn't even react but it only took her a minute to get her senses back, even in her fatigued state.

"Chibodee!! Put me down!! I mean it! Chibodee Crocket put me down this minute!!" She protested

"I can't do that Rain," Chibodee said climbing the stairs

"But Chibodeeee, I have things that I need to dooo," she whined exhaustion finally setting in, her body relaxing as Chibodee carried her the rest of the way up to the lounge.

They finally reached the lounge and Chibodee put Rain gently on the couch, she made a move to get up but he effortlessly pushed her back down.

"Stay-put-Rain, I will be- right- back," he said slowly as if speaking to a child.

She made a pouty face and crossed her arms with a 'humph' showing her displeasure as Chibodee started to walk away. She watched him with her eyes waiting for her chance to run off but he sensed this and turned back to her just as she was about to make her move.

"If you're not here when I come back I'm going to tell Domon it was you who took the memory plugs out of the Burning gundam so he couldn't go off and train with it like he wanted to last week."

"You wouldn't dare-," she gasped turning back to him

"Do you really want to test me at this point," he smirked

She pursed her lips and looked away annoyed. Her face then turned to a pained expression as she thought about all the things she needed to do. Chibodee returned a moment later with some hot tea. He handed it to her and sat down on the couch next to her. She stared at it.

"What?" Chibodee asked

"You put milk in it," she said still staring at the murky russet liquid.

"Yeah, I thought you liked milk in your tea-" Chibodee said about to take it away when she pulled it back.

"No-no I do!" She said looking up and smiling at him, "I was just surprised you remembered." She took a quick sip of it, "That's all."

He smiled slightly blushing in the darkness. He leaned down and picked up the remote and turned on the TV lowering the volume so he didn't wake anyone up.

"Now I want you to sit here, drink your tea and relax," Chibodee said firmly.

"Thank you Chibodee but-" Rain started sweetly but he put his hand up stopping her short.

"I'll hear none of it Rain, you're going to sit here and watch-" He flipped through the stations for a minute, "Um- the Golden Girls Marathon with me- on . . Lifetime, television for wo-men . .hmm .. sure why not," he said with a shrug. 

(Author's Side- Notes: What else is on at 4 am, the home shopping network? Well we'll save that for another fic, lol, back to words!)

Rain just looked at him giving him a little bit of a 'fine whatever you want' face as she settled into the couch slowly sipping her tea and finding herself reveling in this small moment of peace, tea and company; Her exhaustion pushing all of her other 'priorities' to the back of her mind.

A few hours of Sophia scams, Dorothy-isms, Rose disasters and Blanch affairs later Chibodee shook out of his light doze and looked over to see Rain draped over the couch arm asleep, the teacup carefully balanced on her leg.

He smirked 'she really is so cute some times,' he thought gently taking the teacup and setting it on the table. He glanced at his watch, "Man it's nine already, that tea took longer to get to her than I thought," he yawned with a stretch as he stood up.

He smiled again as he leaned down and picked her up. "It's a good thing I luv ya Rain or this would really be inconvenient," He said as he carried her off to one of the suites where he took off her shoes and laid her down in the bed. He pulled the covers over her and chuckled as she snuggled up to them. "Test hyper-mode- function with cross reference of-" She mumbled as she turned over.

"And she's still going- even in her sleep," Chibodee sighed amazed "Well I've done what I can," He said as he left the room closing the door behind him almost running into Domon.

"Oh- hey Chibodee, Have you seen Rain?" Domon asked looking around "I've been looking everywhere for her."

"Yeah she's in there sleeping," Chibodee said running his hand through his hair.

"Oh thanks," he said starting to walk past him when Chibodee put his hand up and stopped him.

"Domon I said she was sleeping," Chibodee yawned looking at him confused.

"I need to ask her something about the gundam," Domon said obviously not caring what she was doing as he tried to pass Chibodee again but again was stopped when Chibodee grabbed the front of Domon's shirt stopping him abruptly.

"She's been awake for at least three nights straight- she deserves not to mention needs some rest-" Chibodee said starting to get annoyed. 

"She's my partner Chibodee," Domon said stepping back attempting to get Chibodee to let him go.

"Well I spent all of last night trying to get your ' partner' to sleep and I'm not going to let you wake her up now," Chibodee said sternly releasing him harshly.

"Man- I seriously need to talk to her, stop fooling around." Domon said brushing past him.

. . .That was it . . .

Chibodee reached back and grabbed two fistfuls of Domon's cape and pulled him backward before her could reach the doorknob. Surprised Domon flew back into the wall on the opposite side of the hall.

"Chib-o-dee-" Domon coughed having been choked by the sudden pull on his cape, "What the hell!?" He shouted getting his bearings back as he stood straightening himself turning back to face Chibodee who was standing in a fighting stance.

"You want to disturb her Domon, well then you're just going to have to go through me!" he said hit fists ready.

"Don't think I won't!" Domon shouted back his anger building. He charged Chibodee shoving him back into the wall, where he was then pushed back and punched full in the face. Now- he was really mad.

"AHHH!!" he yelled as he tackled Chibodee and they wrested about in the lounge going around and over the furniture leaving the whole room in disarray.

---------------------

Inside the suite . . .

Rain turned over and nuzzled into her pillow with a yawn when she opened her eyes and realized where she was or rather where she wasn't.

"What am I doing here?" she said as she looked around and down at herself noticing that she was still in her day clothes. Her thoughts were suddenly disrupted though when she caught sight of the clock next to her.

"Oh my- No! It's ten o'clock! I'm so late! I have so many things to do!!" She stressed as she jumped out of bed.

-----------------------  
  


"Had enough yet Kasshu!!" Chibodee said through gritted teeth as he held Domon in a headlock.

"Hardly!" Domon growled as he flipped Chibodee over his back and down the hall. He then lunged for him but Chibodee pushed his feet up and flung Domon into a door at the end of the long hall.

Domon sat up holding his head, having bounced off the door, to see Chibodee running at him his fist ready. Domon ducked and Chibodee flew over him into the wall. They then commenced to wrestle about on the ground both attempting to over power the other, the real objective of their brawl long forgotten.

Argo suddenly opened the door they had both so gracefully crashed into and stared wide-eyed, confused and surprised, well not really surprised but, naive to why Domon and Chibodee would be fighting outside his room so early in the morning.

(Author's Side-Notes: Why isn't Argo in prison or a military holding station? 'Cause I like him and it's my story so I can do that. Besides it's a federal gundam building, get more military than that. . Ok back to the words!) 

He was about to break up the fight when he realized he was still in his towel and seeing Rain peek her head out a room up the hall he retreated back inside for some more appropriate attire.

----------------

After a quick shower Rain poked her head outside her room. Completely oblivious of the ongoing brawl at the other end of the hall she proceeded to the Japanese Gundam station cutting through the lounge.

"My goodness- the men are such pigs," she mumbled as she stepped through the demolished lounge. (Chibodee and Domon's handiwork)

"You'd think they'd take better care of things . . . but they are gundam fighters-," She laughed to herself stepping out onto the catwalk just as Chibodee and Domon came running up the hall Argo on their tail.

-----------------

The motorcycle skidded to a stop outside the large building and the rider pulled off her helmet shaking out her hair as she reread the piece of paper she held in her hand.

"Well it looks like the right place," She smiled as she locked her bike and started to walk into the large building.

-----------------

It didn't take long for Rain to pick up where she left off that morning and so she was soon as busy as ever only stopping here and there to answer some of the other crews' questions; focusing fully on what was in front of her. So much so that she didn't notice what was going on up in the catwalks above her.

----------------

"Get back here Chibodee!" Domon shouted chasing after Chibodee as he maneuvered through the twists and turns of the footbridges above the gundam station. 

"Yeah Domon that's exactly what I'm going to do," he answered sarcastically stopping a second, chuckling at the thought, then quickly picked up his pace as Domon jumped onto his landing.

"Domon! Chibodee!!" They heard Argo shout and stopped dead as the angry seven foot man stepped out onto the catwalks. 

The footbridges tilting down a bit with his weight.

"He found us-" Domon said gravely

"Yea-" Chibodee nodded as they looked at each other and then bolted down one of the catwalks and out of the station Argo following quickly behind them.

----------------

Raymond walked down one of the corridors carrying a tray of glasses when he felt something rush behind him. (Chibodee)  He looked back but saw nothing and shrugged continuing his way to the Neo France Gundam station. 

(Domon, Chibodee and Argo do one of those Scooby-doo, Looney Tunes things with the many doored hallway each running in and out of different doors chasing each other and then switching as they appear through the next door.)

As Raymond exited the corridor a cold chill ran down his spin but looking around he saw nothing unusual; just someone entering the Japanese Gundam Station.

Chibodee, followed by Domon and then by a growling Argo emerge from the corridor behind Raymond and disappear down the one across the hall, a shriek being heard as they disappeared from view.

Like he thought nothing unusual, but he wondered if perhaps the chill had to do with his Master George.

----------Walking around some random street of fancy boutiques-----------

George sighed finding it humorous that his arms were aching from the stress of the ridiculously large amount of packages and purchases he was carrying for the princess. 

'Almost as good as my usual gundam training' he thought good-naturedly.

"OH George! Look over there!!" He heard her cry.

"Wish I could," he mumbled as he tried to look past the mountain of things he was carrying. "Yes Princess very nice! Very nice-" he said his enthusiasm dying off toward the end as he carefully followed behind watching her feet under his burden of packages to make sure he didn't run into anything. Or so he had hoped, because unfortunately watching the princess's steps didn't help him see the bicycler coming from the other direction.

-----------------

She walked into the Gundam Station and looked around.

"Charming," she smiled looking over the large room and the people buzzing about in it. She continued walking still looking for that familiar face when she spotted her. She was crouched down with a flashlight in her mouth and a large complicated tool in her hand working on the inner leg of a very spectacular looking gundam.

She smiled and started walking over when something else caught her eye.

-----------------

"Oh come on!" Rain growled as she pulled on the tool in her hand and then twisted it separating a lever in the handle and then-

'SHWING!!' it snapped off and went crashed to the ground.

"OH!! HELL!" Rain hissed spitting out the flashlight and leaning back into the gundam's leg to make sure nothing else was broken; when suddenly she felt something wrap around her and pull her out.

"What the-! Ahh!" she cried as she realized that Burning gundam had picked her up and brought her high off the ground. She was about to call out to someone when she heard a familiar laugh and gasped.

"Ro!!!" Rain shrieked shocked to see her old friend standing there, especially seeing her there working the pressure gloves that manually worked the Burning gundam's hands.

Rosette laughed and had Burning Gundam set Rain safely on the ground.

"Hey sex-y!!" Ro laughed sarcastically throwing her arms out for an embrace.

"OH MY GOD!!" Rain cried running over to her, the women hugged, both delighted at the other's presence. 

"Rosette! What are you doing here!?!" Rain asked still in shock looking her friend over.

"What do you think? I'm here to see you!!" she laughed "You know you're a very difficult woman to tract down-," she laughed

"Oh I'm just so glad to see you!!" Rain cried hugging her again.

"But Ah! Look at you!" Rosette smiled turning Rain around

"What?!" Rain asked puzzled

"You're gorgeous!! And oh my gosh you're hair! I love it!"

"Oh I know so different-" Rain giggled fluffing her hair

"So-o short!!" Rosette laughed

"Hey, well you're not so bad yourself!" Rain poking Rosette's waist.

"Yeah well I try, but enough of that... " She answered looking herself over.

-----------------

Argo chased Chibodee and Domon to the end of a hallway where unbeknownst to them it dropped off to a small staircase. Argo lunged grabbing both of their collars, the momentum throwing the three men over the stairs. They crashed all the way down landing faces first on the floor.

"Gotcha!" Argo growled standing up pulling his two dazed Shuffle Alliance companions up off their feet by their collars.

"Now what is going on here?!" He demanded shaking them both.

Chibodee was about to answer being the first to remember what the whole thing had actually been about when something caught his attention and he almost flew out of Argo's grip.

"Who is that!?!" he cried pointing through a window that gazed into the Neo Japanese Gundam Station.

They all stared wide-eyed at a woman who was standing, laughing and talking with Rain.

She was a tall woman probably about 5 ft 8" with a slim hour glass figure, and long reddish tea colored hair flowing down over her shoulders to her mid-back. But perhaps a bit more shocking than her appearance was the woman's garb. She wore a small leather jacket, a tight blue button down strapless top underneath it, the ends on each side above her bosom coming up to a point for style, a short black skirt and black spike heeled boots that came up just above her knees.

Argo dropped Domon and Chibodee, they falling from Argo's large height to the floor with a loud thud.

-----------------

"So you've hit the big time, huh Rain?" Rosette laughed looking around at the Neo Japan station most of who's crew was staring back at her, unsure of who she was or what they were suppose to do.

"Yeah I guess if you want to call it that-," Rain shrugged looking around.

"Well you're happy aren't you?" Rosette said looking back to her

Rain smiled slightly, knowing she was happy, but not completely.

"I'll know if you're lying," Rosette laughed, "Besides-I'm here now, it can only get more . . .. Interesting from here."

Rain laughed, as Rosette flashed her, her classic mischievous smile, 

"No doubt."

"So how have you been?" Rain asked curious to know what her friend had been up to for so long.

Rosette looked at the floor trying to think of something to say when something burst through the door behind her and fell to the floor in a pile of limbs and curses.

The women stepped back surprised but then Rain just groaned slightly putting her hand over her face.

"Friends of yours?" Rosette asked with a smirk

"Domon! Chibodee! What are you doing? And Argo-," she said the words escaping her, "Oh!" she growled picking them up off the ground.

"Sorry Rain . ." They all said looking at the ground.

"But who's your friend!" Chibodee said almost immediately

Rosette giggled and whispered something to Rain who nodded a smirk playing on her lips.

"This is Rosette Quin, she's a good friend of mine-," Rain said giving her a little hug around her shoulders with one arm.

"Hello, nice to meet you-" Rosette started putting her hand out, Chibodee instantly pouncing upon it.

"Chibodee Crocket! Gundam Fighter for Neo-America, VVvery pleased to make your acquaintance," he purred shaking her had firmly.

She smiled slightly caught a bit off guard, feeling a blush come to her face.

"Down boy," Argo said pulling Chibodee away before he could start drooling.

"Argo Gulskii," he introduced himself shaking her hand

"Hello," she smiled pleasantly shaking his hand.

"Domon Kasshu," Domon finally said after a minute taking her hand, which she then squeezed firmly.

"So you're Domon Kasshu!!" she laughed delighted to finally be meeting the guy she had always heard so much about, " Well I have heard a-Ahh!" she said jumping forward a bit feeling a sharp pinch from behind.

She looked back to see Rain giving her a warning glare and then look away innocently as the others set their eyes on her. 

She glared back her eyes wide with surprise but she got the message and stifled her surprised laugh at Rain's behavior to recover herself, "I've heard a lot about you're fighting ability.. Along with other things," she mumbled the second part as she walked back to Rain who flushed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she smiled turning back around to face them. "Well it is a pleasure to meet all of you- but-," she said looking at Rain, "I'm afraid I have to run-"

"Oooh-but Rosette you just got here!" Rain whined, which surprised Domon.

"Yeah Rosette!" Chibodee chimed in.

Rosette chuckled "Oh stop it! What did I tell you Rain? I'll be back later. I just have some things I need to take care of, then I'm all yours," she said with a smile.

Argo put his hand over Chibodee's mouth.

"Well just so long as you're coming back-" Rain said with a pouty face hugging her friend again.

"I'll be back in no time," Rosette laughed releasing Rain and placing a pair of thin cat's eye shaped sunglasses on her nose as she waved and walked out her hips swinging.

She was just out of earshot when Chibodee cried-

"WoooHOO!! Rain where did you meet her?"

Rain laughed "I went to school with her, we've been friends for years." She smiled walking back into the middle of gundam station and looking around trying to remember what she needed to do, she had been so distracted that she had completely forgotten.

Domon looked after her slightly confused, "Well how many years?"

"Oh I don' t know, six? Seven maybe? It's hard to keep track," she shrugged picking up the pressure gloves and putting them on.

"Well how come I haven't heard of her?" Domon asked getting a little hot under the collar.

Chibodee and Argo looked at each other puzzled at his behavior, but Rain didn't seem to notice.

"I don't know, maybe 'cause you never asked," she said simply with a playful smile moving the arms of the gundam with her movements.

Domon looked a bit shocked by this response and opened his mouth to counter but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well where did you meet her exactly?" he asked annoyed

She turned to him a little confused by his questioning.

"I told you already I went to school with her-"

He gave her a cross look.

She sighed putting her hands on her hips the Burning Gundam mimicking her movements from behind.

"When I was studying in America-"

"Where else!!" Chibodee whooped excited at the thought of having another or his "kind" around.

"Careful Chibodee you'll be foaming at the mouth soon," came Shirley's voice as she walked into the station with the other girls.

Chibodee quickly composed himself.

"I suppose we're discussing the woman who just walked out of here," she said with a smile.

"Yes she's a friend of mine," Rain said turning back to the gundam. "Well she seems to be a very nice woman she said hello to us when she walked out," Cath said.

Domon snorted.

"Oh she is I'll introduce you when she comes back," Rain smiled brightly. Domon looked at her, his brow furrowed, he had never seen her smile like that before.

--------------

It didn't take Rain long to fall back into her "must work" mentality but the members of the Shuffle Alliance, save Domon, we happy to see that her mood seemed brighter and that she was getting some of her playful nature back.

At about four Domon drifted into the Gundam Hanger and watched Rain as she meddled with something inside of Burning Gundam's leg.

"Hi Domon," she said brightly not looking away from what she was doing.

"Hey Rain," he said a little surprised, he hadn't realized she had noticed him come in.

"How was training?" she asked closing the outer shell of the gundam leg and leaning against it with a smile as she turned to him.

He nodded with a little smile.

"What?" she asked puzzled. "Domon?"

"You have this little grease smudge on your face," he grinned walking over to the latter of the platform she was on.

"Oh," she said whipping at her face, "Sorry."

He just shrugged as she started to descend to the ground.

"How are things coming with the gundam?" he asked.

"Good I just need to-" she was suddenly interrupted by Karato speaking to someone irritated on the phone.

"How did you get this number? No I do not- I beg you're pardon! Ms. Mikamura? Fine- Rain!"

"Yes sir?"

"Someone for you, I think their name is Quin-"

"OH!" she cried excitedly jumping the rest of the way down from the latter and ran to the phone, startling Domon.

"Thank you sir-" she said as she took the phone.

He just grumbled something under his breath and walked away.

"Hi Rosette?!"

Domon walked over to her casually listening to the one side of the conversation.

"No I don't- No-of course, I'd love to- Me plans? Are you kidding?- So what time-six maybe? Ok sounds great, I'll meet you outside-I look forward to it- ok see you then-bye Hun." And she hung up that excited smile spread across her face she looked up and saw Domon staring at her.

"It was Rosette, she wants to get together for dinner tonight,"  
  


"And you're going?" He asked

"Of course I'm going, I don't have anything else to do, I will be finished with the gundam in about an hour, so don't worry about it," She smiled unaware of the unfamiliar thought and feeling going through her gundam partner.

Domon wanted to say something more, but wasn't really sure how too. So he stood idly about for a few minutes and then feeling frustrated with himself for being so silly stormed off almost bumping into Chibodee as he burst through the door.

"Hey Do-" Chibodee started but Domon just snorted and walked past him.

"What's with him?" Chibodee asked walking over to Rain.

"I don't know, that was kind of odd wasn't it," she said Chibodee reaching out and helping her down from where she was working.

"Yeah," he said glancing off to where Domon had stomped off.

"Hey do you know what time it is?" Rain asked casually putting her tools away.

"What? Oh yeah, it is-" he said looking at his watch, " About quarter after five,"

"Quarter after Five!" Rain said startled "Oh!" she said just throwing the rest of her stuff into one of the storage bins.

"What are you going out? Do you need a ride?" Chibodee asked trying to be helpful.

"Yes and no thank you. I'm meeting Rosette outside at six and then we're going out for dinner,"

"Well that should be nice, I bet you two have a lot of catching up to do," Chibodee said watching her run about and finish all the little things she still had left to do.

"Yeah but AH!! I am so late!! And I still have to shower and-" she said dashing about when Chibodee reached out and snagged her by both her shoulders.

"Rain . . . Deep-healing-breath—ok?" he said looking into her eyes, she nodded and breathed deeply.

"Now relax go and get yourself ready-I'll I guess take car of things here-" he said looking at the disarray the place was in. 

"And then I'll go and wait outside for Rosette and tell her you're getting ready-"

"OH Chibodee thank you!" Rain sighed giving him a look of complete gratitude as she put her hand on his shoulder and then with a smile ran out of the gundam station.

"No problem-" Chibodee said with a weary sigh as he looked around at all the work he had to do.

---------------

"Hey Rain I was-" Sai Sici said as he entered the Neo Japanese Gundam Station but suddenly stopped short noticing that it was Chibodee bustling about the station and not Rain.

"Bro?"

"Oh, hey Sai Sici-" Chibodee grunted as he shoved a crate up onto a shelf.

"Uh- what are you doing? And we're Rain? Does Domon know you're in here?" Sai said looking around cautiously.

Chibodee just turned to him wiping his brow with a sigh as he caught his breath from his previous exercise.

"I'm just helping Rain out and cleaning up while she goes and get ready for tonight," he said swinging another crate up onto his shoulder

"What's tonight?" Sai asked 

"Rosette's coming back to take her out to dinner-" he said placing the crate on the shelf next to the other one.

Sai stood looking confused.

"Oh I'm sorry Sai, I forgot you didn't get to me Rosette yet. She's a friend of Rain from you know back in the day," he laughed picking up his coat and looking at his watch. "Actually I have to go and wait for her outside. You can meet her." Chibodee said as they started walking toward the door.

"Wow, Rain must be really happy, especially for her to leave the gundam station with work still to be done." Sai said excited at the idea of having another person like Rain around.

"Tell me about it," Chibodee said with the same thought on his mind. 

"So what's she like?" Sai asked as he looked around for someone who looked unfamiliar to him.

Chibodee just looked over at him with that mischievous grin of his when something caught his eye and her looked up for a second.

"Sai do you remember when you asked me why America is and always was said to be so wonderful. The land of happiness and promise?"

"Yeah," Sai Sici said looking over to his companion not really seeing how this was answering his question.

"Well I told you a bunch of policies-and liberties -and traditions . . .also small things about the lifestyle on the side- but honestly I left something out,"

"What was that Chibodee?" Sai Sici asked with growing curiosity 

"Well Sai, the true reason why America is so admired for the way it is, is because-," he said looking over to him and putting his hand on his back guiding his gaze "Our women look like that!" he smiled guiding Sai's view to where Rosette walked into the lobby the sun shining being her and reflecting off the glass doors she was entering. The effects making it appear like she was an angel walking out of heaven. Her long hair blew about her as took off her sunglasses and swished it about, her hips swinging as she seemed to approach them in slow motion until she finally reached them and broke the trance.

"Hi Chibodee nice to see you again," she said, "Who's you're friend?" she asked humorously looking down at Sai Sici who was gaping at her looking like her was trapped in a daze.

"Oh this is Sai Sici- Sai are you alright- Sai?" he said looking down at him suddenly noticing his condition.

"Wa! Huh?- wha? Oh-I'm sorry what was the question?" Sai said suddenly coming out of his stupor.

Rosette laughed, "I like him- He's cute. Hi I'm Rosette Quin," she put out her hand, which Sai happily took.

"Hey, I'm Sai Sici," he then bowed and she did the same.

"Well I am pleased to meet you Sai Sici." She smiled.

"Well . .then . Rosette, Rain wanted me to tell you that she is running a little late and to keep you company in the mean time."

"Oh- did she?" Rosette said cocking an eyebrow having a feeling he had something do with the second part.

"Yes," Chibodee swallowed looking around "So-"

"Rosette!" they suddenly heard Rain call form behind them.

"Rain!" Rosette said mimicking Rain's enthused shout.

"I'm so sorry," she said still putting in her earrings.

"No problem are you ready?"

"Yeah- but I think I have to go and see if Domo-" Rain started but was stopped short as Chibodee and Sai Sici started to push her out the door.

"No- she's ready, take her Rosette and don't bring her back until late- ok?"

Rosette smiled as she followed them out the door, "I have no intention of doing otherwise."

"Good," they laughed finally releasing Rain who glared at them playfully brushing herself off.

"Do I get any say in this at all?"

Rosette, Sai and Chibodee looked at each other and shrugged.

"No," They said simply.

"Oh well just so we're clear," Rain laughed rolling her eyes.

"Later guys," Rosette smirked with a wave of her hand as she sauntered over to the curb.

Domon suddenly exited the building.

"Whoa hold up a sec do you see what I see Sai?" Chibodee exclaimed completely unaware of Domon's presence.

"What?!" Rain and Rosette said looking around. Rosette stood up from where she had been leaning over her motorcycle retrieving a spare helmet for Rain to wear.

"What?" she repeated.

"You're the girl from the other day-" Sai said with a pleasantly surprised tone.

Rain looked over at Rosette who shrugged.

"Of course! I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner!!" Chibodee yelled smacking himself on the forehead a few times for his lack of observatory skills.

"Wait a sec' are you telling me this- THIS is the woman who jumped you with her motorcycle the other day!" Domon said sounding almost outraged, suddenly making his presence known.

Rosette smiled slightly raising her hand a bit, "Guilty," she laughed nervously.

Domon just stared.

"That's awesome!" Chibodee cheered in a 'surfer guy' like tone.

"Sure," Rosette said cocking an eyebrow glancing at Rain who just shrugged.

"Well we better be off," she laughed swinging a leg over her bike as she tossed Rain the spare helmet.

"Where are we going anyway?" Rain asked putting on the helmet and hopping onto the motorcycle.

"That's a surprise-" Rosette said mysteriously

"You don't know do you?" Rain smirked

"Does it matter?"

"No,"

"But Rain?" Domon started to interject.

"Oh relax Domon," Rosette smirked "I'm sure you can take care of yourself till tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow?!" Domon said surprised. "Wait wha-"

"See you later Domon!" Rain called as Rosette revved the engine and they sped off the Down the street, the sound of Rain's excited laughter echoing after it.

"God I love that girl!! Man- she is so aw-w-wesome -eh Domon?" Chibodee cheered.

"Yeah," Domon said with a frown "Awesome," and then he turned on heel and stormed back into the building.

-----------------

Author's Post notes: Hmmm . .well that didn't really go as well as I had hoped but it's a start and please, trust me the is much more to come. This is merely the tip of the iceberg-

Evil's Muse, Garlend: "Capt'in ICE BERG straight ahe'd!!"

*Evil looks back an eyebrow cocked at her muse's behavior*

Evil: "Are you aware you're sitting in a inflatable ship, in a bathtub, a large bathtub, but a bathtub all the same, of 'hot' water shouting lines from titanic?"

Garlend: *Looks around* "Yes,"

Evil: "Was that really necessary?"

Garlend: "I don't understand,"

Evil: "Well don't you think it's a little far to go for a short "joke" at the end of a fic?"

Garlend: *????*

Evil: "You're quoting lines from . . .. Ti-tanic-"

Garlend: *Suddenly bursts out* "I'll never let go Jack! I'll--- Oh I see you're point, gross . . .where's the soap . .Have to wash the bad taste out of my mouth . . ."

Evil: "Do you think maybe this might be why my chapter is a bit dry…"

Garlend: "Yeah, probably that-or-"

*Evil pulls drain plug before Garlend can finish and continues typing her author's notes as Garlend clings onto her inflated boat as it spins mercilessly around the bath tub with the current of the draining water. *

Hmmm .. . anyway . 

*Garlend is screaming/laughing in the back round*

I just wanted to apologize if this chapter gets a little boring toward the end. . That doesn't usually happen, but I'm having a hard time getting all the information that I need into the story before I can go to the next "big-part," but don't fear I'll get through it. . So please be patient with me it may take a while for an update. . I tend to well . . .. Be a sporadic updater . . .but I soon as it's written it's yours I promise.

And please tell me how you like it so far!! 

Please!!! Be kind, and keep in mind that with Evil, things are not always as they seem . . . so things may change. .

But please, opinions, suggestions, questions- anything you would like to see happen?

All would be most appreciated . . . . 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam

Claimer: I do however own Rosette Quin and her role in my story

Typo Warning: Grammar impaired author

Author's Pre Notes: First I AM SO SORRY that is has taken me so long to update. I am still in school, the end, but I'm still there and I've totally lost my inspiration, but my muse and I are hopeful. We've put signs up all over the neighborhood so we hope to be seeing my inspiration again soon.

Anyway on another note, this is like the worst chapter I have ever written. I am really SORRY. I don't know what's going on with me!?!?! But I have plans for this story so I'm not giving up yet so I hope you don't either.

I just put this in so you all know I'm still breathing . . .

With that said here are a few words to those who read and reviewed so far  . . .

~~~~~~~~

SporkGoddess ~ Well first thank you so much for reading and reviewing the first chapter to this story, it really means a lot. Ok and for your wonderings . .*deep breath*

Well in the author's notes of my last chapter I explained how I don't really play by the rules- so that is where the American schooling comes from. It's something I just kind of improvised for the story. Now I think to  clarify things slightly, Rain and Rosette (in my story) did go to school with each other in America, maybe an exchange program or her father traveling for his job, college you decide but for the sake of the year gap I put in there, Rosette did live with her uncle and his family in Neo Japan when she was little so they could have met there. 

And as far as age yes I know Rain is twenty but when you really think about it, it is totally impossible for someone to be a doctor at twenty let alone done with their schooling completely so I just didn't' t make it a huge issue.

Then with Domon I set this relatively early in the story so he really hasn't matured at all yet.

I hope that maybe cleared a few things up. If not please just tell me I'll be happy to get farther into it. Thank you so much again for your review and I hope you stay with me as things really start picking up. (After this chapter of course)  Thanks AGAIN!!

~~~~~~~~~

Artemis1082 ~ WOW . . .*stares at screen*  . . .WOW . . I really liked your review. Thank you so much for sending it. It really made my day! And yes American women, *Bows to applause* go us! Anyway . . .

I really enjoyed your little spat at the end with Domon very cute . It's another great show of your talent as a writer .. just like your story which I am anxiously awaiting an update to . .not that I should talk *looks away innocently*

But really thank you so much! I just hope you're not disappointed with this chapter. Bare with me I promise it will get better . . Thanks again!!

~~~~~~~~~

Hamtaro23~ Ah! Sorry about the chapter, but between us that's not even the longest I've ever written. Sorry dear.  . . I will try and make them shorter though. Thanks for your review!!

~~~~~~~~~

Raincloud ~ Hey!! Thank you so much for your review, it really means a lot!! I just hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you, but stay with me they'll get better I promise. Thanks again!!

~~~~~~~~~

LivEviL~ I like the name! *wink* Anyway thanks so much for your review!! It really means a lot!! You'll see a lot more of George after this chapter, I just hope you stay wit h me till then. Thanks again for your review!!!

~~~~~~~~~

CeruleanNasuti ~ I was so incredibly excited of your review you just don't even know! *The biggest smile spreads over Evil's face* the fact that you stopped mid through I think so awesome!! Thank you so much!! It really means so much to me!! I just hope this little bit of a filler chapter doesn't disappoint you. I promise there is much more mayhem to come!! Just bare with me!! Thanks so much again!!

~~~~~~~~~

IceDragon ~ Hey now, I never said that . . .*looks around innocently* I have a whole special idea going there, but I do really appreciate the input. It means a lot!! Thanks so much for reviewing!!

~~~~~~~~

LadyRogue007 ~ OH!! *Evil gets all excited* You're getting ahead of me girl!! LOL But I'm afraid this night out is not as exciting as it is informative. It's like a get to know each other again thing, but stay with me I've got a duzee of a party planned for later . .oh the mayhem . .WAHAHAH . .*cough-cough* Not that I-um .  . .well . .Any Thanks so much for your review!!

~~~~~~~~

Gundam Zero ~ Oh thank you so much!! It means a lot that you reviewed. Thank you very much! I try! But really thanks for you're review!!!

Onto the words . . .

Domon waited watching the hours grow later and later as he attempting to train; yet he was so unable to focus as he waited for the appearance of his gundam partner that it was almost futile.

'Where is she?!' he kept thinking 'This seems so unlike her,' he thought.

------------------------------------------

"So what have you been up to? I've already told you what's going on with me," Rain said splitting open a peanut and popping it into her mouth.

"Yeah right, I'm sure I got about a quarter of what's going on with you," Rosette teased.

Rain just laughed, "but really, what have you been up to?"

"Well," she hesitated turning her glass looking for the right words. She let our a small sigh, "A lot of things have happened since I last saw you, a lot that I wish I could forget and that I-I'm ashamed of, you'd be ashamed of me to if I told you . . ."

"Oh Rosette never . ." Rain said sitting up concerned.

Rosette just shook her head, "It's in the past now, so I just hope you'll take my word and still be my best friend," Rosette said turning to her with pleading eyes.

"Of course Ro," Rain said putting her hand on hers giving it a little squeeze.

"Although," Rosette said an uncontainable smirk spreading over her features.

"Why do I have a feeling everything up till now wasn't a total loss." 

Rain pursed her lips waiting.

Rosette smiled. "I think you're going to be proud of me,"

"Tell me now!" Rain cried the suspense killing her.

"I'll do better I'll show you," she said slamming her money on the table and grabbing Rain and running out of the cafe.

-----------------------------------------------

"O-k," Rain said looking around the very overgrown gorge Rosette had led her into. It was very pretty full of flowers, trees and she was sure in the daytime the sunlight must have shown off the large lake and waterfall beautifully but in the dark with the sounds of all the nocturnal animals it was a bit unnerving. "Why are we here?"

"Because it's the best place for me to show you," Rosette smiled

"Show me what!" Rain laughed "You're just going to keep me in suspense forever!"

"Oh relax, can you hold this please," Rosette said taking off her coat.

"Sure," she said taking Rosette's coat, "Can I at least have a hint?"

Rosette rolled her eyes looking over the lake.

Rain looked down as she felt something fall. Rosette's wallet lay on the ground open at her feet. Her brow furrowed as she reached down for it.

"The Gundam Federation of the United Nations? Rosette why-" Rain started to ask but stopped short seeing Rosette pull her necklace from her throat and throw it out into the middle of the lake.

"Why did you do that? What's going on?" Rain asked

Rosette just took a secure step back smiling at Rain turning back to the lake.

Rain suddenly felt a slight quaking beneath her feet and watched as something shot forth from the water's surface growing out of a lake.

Rain stared in shock, her mouth agape, as she stared at the-

"It's a gundam!!" She finally choked coming back to her senses.

"Very good Rain, did all your training teach you that?" Rosette laughed walking over to her.

"Shut up!" Rain snapped elbowing her and walking closer to the gundam. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was a mechanical masterpiece of engineering. The gundam, in all ways, looked exactly like Rosette. The contours of its body were completely smooth as if it was constructed of liquid metal and its hair was of long tendril of cables that curled at the ends just like Rosette's. Its face wasn't even like a regular gundam it's human features shining in the moonlight. Rain stood in awe as she stood in front of the shimmering giant the lake water running off its body revealing how smooth the gundam's exterior really was.

"You-made this?!" Rain cried turning to her friend.

"Yep, this is my baby, Athena-Eve, the very first and only of her kind." Rosette smiled looking over her creation with pride.

"How!?!" Rain cried her mechanic side sparked with an unquenchable thirst to know.

"Almost completely by accident. I found myself a few years ago with more than my share of free time so I decided to pay more attention to my interest in Gundams look into their general engineering. Realistically most are pretty primitive for the time."

Rain nodded she had mentioned that once to, they were very capable but hadn't really improved much since they're original invention.

"So I set out to find a way that Gundams could be condensed so the metal was thinner but more efficient and I wasn't getting very far till one day I had a accident in the lab and created this new type of metal. It was only a matter of time before I figured out how to create a whole gundam out of individual shifting parts so thin that the gundam could actually be condensed to unthinkably small sizes."

"So wait, that- that gundam was you're necklace?!" Rain cried realization suddenly dawning on her.

Rosette nodded, "Ill show you."

The gundam suddenly walked forward lowering its hand down to Rosette who stepped into it and entered her gundam. After a minute Rain jumped back as the gundam began to move, small metal shifting in circular motions all over it until finally Rosette emerged from the swirling metal her necklace back around her neck.

"That-is amazing," Rain said an excited smile on her face.

Rosette smiled.

"You are totally going have to show me everything," Rain laughed going over and hugging her friend, "and your right I am proud, terribly jealous but very proud.

Rosette blushed and they walked back out of the gorge to the road.

"So what do you want to do now?" Rosette asked

"I don't know what should we do? -OH no-" Rain smirked as she saw that familiar glint in her friend's eye.

----------------------

Domon sat on the ground of the gundam hanger staring absent-mindedly at the floor. He frowned and grabbed one of Rain's more complicated tools and started playing with it bored. He sighed and flicked a little switch on it and the tool snapped closed on his hand.

"AH!!" He shouted jumping up flailing his arm about trying to get it off his hand. He slammed it against the wall but only succeeded in causing himself more pain.

He yelped and ran in a few circles before stepped on the tool attempting to pull his hand free.

'I really wish Rain was here . .right NOW' he thought urgently.

-----------------------

George awoke with a start his eyes wide, perspiration dripping over his brow.

He looked around his hotel room attempting to get his bearings, his body tense. He slowly began to relax. Covering his face with his hands he let out a pained sigh. It had been so long since he had that dream, but it was still the same, clear as day, the voice, the laugh, and the last scream; but why had he dreamt of that tonight. This was something the young knight thought over, as he stayed awake attempting with a guilty conscience to force the memories from his mind.

The doorknob suddenly turned and the Neo France doctor walked in.

"Oh, you're awake that's wonderful!"  he said walking over to him, 

"How is you're head?"

"My head?" George asked suddenly aware of a aching pain at the back of his skull.

"Yes you hit it pretty hard, you never saw that bicycler coming," The doctor chuckled shining a light in George's eyes.

"Oh!" George said suddenly remembering "Was everyone else alright?"

"Oh yes quite, well after we got Marie Louise away from the scene,"

"I see," George chuckled and the frowned.

"Is something the matter son?"

"What? Oh no  . . .my head just hurts that's all," he lied looking away.

"Well I'll give you something for that, in the mean time the Princess's Father much to her dismay thinks perhaps it would be best for you to return to you gundam and it's team,"

George's head perked up.

" If that's alright wit h you of course," the Doctor added looking at him over his glasses.

"Yes-of-course! I mean I do think that would be best for me to get back to my team." George said attempting to compose himself.

"Of course," the doctor laughed picking up his bag and leaving the room.

------------------------

"So explain this to me again, you do what for the United Nations?" Rain asked setting another drink down on the bar. (They had gone back to the tavern Rosette was staying at. It's closed and they have the place to themselves.)

"Alright, when the United Nations got a hold of my folder for Athena-Eve they called me in to explain it to them and demonstrate the abilities of this new more 'modern gundam' " she put in quotes with her hands and then jumped up on to the bar from behind it, her legs dangling off the side. "So," she started handing Rain another drink, 

"They 'recruited' me to be a moderator for the gundam fights on behalf of the UN."

"So what do you do-"

"We have clearance for all the colony's Gundams and inspect everything to make sure it's all regulation or some such like that," she shrugged casually.

"What an honor Rosette, I bet they don't give that job to just anybody-"

"Oh yes they do, I've been to the conventions, we're all a bunch of slackers who know just a little to much about Gundams and get paid for it. It's kinda stupid, it has purpose but it's not really a huge deal for me as a moderator. Although it does mean-" Rosette Rain a eye brow looking at Rain.

"Wh-what-what?!" Rain said looking around.

"I get to inspect your gundam," Rosette said slyly

"NO you don't!!"

Rosette nodded

"Darn it!" Rain said "Why can't I get someone serious!"

"I'm not serious!" Rosette said a faux shocked tone

"Please- you'll use your report as a toy to play with me,"

"I will not!"

Rain gave her a look.

"I won't I promise . . . . . I'll use it to play with Domon," She said jumping her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah," Rain guffawed "That the last thing- wait, no this could work, yeah go ahead. He needs to start listening to someone; he certainly doesn't listen to me."

Rosette smirked leaning down on the bar. 

Rain laughed, "Any-way, so you basically get paid for-"

"Doing absolutely nothing,"

"Well at least it's something you're good at." Rain quipped taking a sip from her bottle. 

Rosette ribbed her. "Hey! It's not my fault you're an over-achiever."

"Hey!! now-" Rain started

"You are-" Rosette interrupted

"Yeah I know isn't it sad . ." Rain said swigged down the rest of her drink.

"Come on it can't be that bad, you and Domon must do stuff-" Rosette said cocking her head to the side.

Rain choked on her drink.

"Are you ok?" Rosette said slapping her on the back.

"Yeah, yeah" Rain laughed and continued laughing for a few minutes.

Rosette looked confused.

"I'm sorry, that just struck me as funny, no Domon and I do nothing. My life is very dull . .dull .. dull . .dull." She sighed reaching over the bar for another bottle but the stool she was using as support shot back and she fell forward. Rosette lunged for her but lost her balance and they both went head first over the bar into a heap of heels and hair clips on the floor.

"OH my-blak," Rain started spitting Rosette's hair out of her mouth.

"Well I have a feeling things are going to be getting a bit more interesting from now on." Rosette said attempting to detangle herself from Rain.

They both just started laughing.

-------------------------

Domon lay upside-down on a packaging crate, his hand wrapped up in a very unprofessional way, as he stared expressionlessly at the clock.

'Rain . . . .'

-------------------------

Author's Post Notes: I am so incredibly sorry. This is like so boring, I just have the worst writers block, I mean I know what's coming in later chapters but I have to build up to that. Ggrrrr . .Well I'll work through it I always do. I just have to ask you all to be patient with me; this is all building up to something I promise!!!

But please, feed back so far, for even this little bit would be most appreciated!!!!

Thanks For Your Patience


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam 

Claimer: I do however own Rosette Quin and her role in my story

Typo Warning: Grammar impaired author

Author's Pre Notes: Wow again .. so long to post and so little to give to redeem myself. Sorry guys . .I'm still in the fog but it's getting clearer and I see a light a head . .I just hope it's not a train. 

Thanks so much to my reviewers it really means a lot to me!! That you take the time to write your comments!!

So to those people . .please look for your name . . .

LivEviL ~ Thanks so much for your review it means a lot that you're reading and review this!! Thanks . .now as far as George and Marie . .that part of my story is complicated you'll see later on. Domon .. ha .. lol Gotta love to torture him . . .and I do! And thanks about what you said about Rosette!  Thanks for everything!! See YOU on the flip side!!! I love saying that I say it all the time . .that and stay frosty . .lol you'll see that later though . .thanks again!!

Demon~ I like the name, yeah I know it should've been longer but I'm writing more stuff like that later so I didn't want to keep writing the same thing. But I' m glad you like it though. Thanks so much for reviewing!!!

Artemis1082~ I'm really glad you liked the last chapter I was afraid it was weak . .which I think it was but I hope this is better!! As always it's great to hear from you! And I've been eagerly awaiting the update to your story . .although I shouldn't be so critical look how long it's taken me . .So I'll wait just remember that I'm waiting eagerly!! EAGER I TELL YOU!! Lol Hope your vacation was nice!! And don't worry tangents are good . .except in math  . .*shudder* Thanks again!!

LadyRogue007~ Sorry I didn't really hurry with this chapter but it's here!! So . .YAY!! Anyway thanks so much for reviewing!! I'm glad you enjoyed it!! And don't worry Rosette and Domon . .she isn't even close to through wit him . .she's barely even gotten started!!! Just be patient . .This predator lets the prey drive them selves defenseless and then strikes . .WHAHAAHA .. anyway thanks again!!

Briar~ I like your name! Anyway I agree the first chapter was much better written I hope this one is ok. And trust me the Rain and Ro mayhem hasn't even begun yet . .you'll get what you're looking for just wait for it . .lol And you're right Ro is wild. Unfortunately that you'll have to wait for too. Thanks so much though!! I really like hearing what you have to say about this!! I loved the quote too!! Absolutely perfect!!! Thanks!!

Well that's that . .thanks again . .to everyone who review and those who read but didn't!! Thanks for reading I hope you're enjoying it!!!

Now all that's left to do is,

Onto the Words,

Early the next day . . 

Chibodee, Argo and Sai Sici entered Neo Japan's Gundam station.

"Aw he's like a little baby," Sai Sici pretended to coo; stifling his laughter as he silently jumped over to Domon's sleeping form.

Half crumpled on the floor Domon snored peacefully his legs hooked on top of a crate, giving off the appearance that he had fallen from the crate at some point during his slumber and had just kept on sleeping. 

"Yeah a very ornery baby," Chibodee quipped looking down at the snoozing fighter.

"What do you think happened to his hand?" Argo asked with no expression.

"Who knows," Chibodee sighed nudging Domon with his foot, "Wakey Wakey sleeping beauty."

Domon suddenly jerked awake falling completely from the crate going knees over head to the ground with a 'THUD'.

"Who-wha-what? Rain!?!" Domon stuttered as he got his bearings.

"You ok bro?" Sai asked looking down at him from where he was perched on top of the crate.

"Nice wake up call Chibodee!" Domon snapped rubbing his neck finally coherent enough to realize where he was and what was going on.

"Hey don't yell at me, you're the one who spent the night in your Gundam Hanger . .oh by the way when did Rain come home last night?" Chibodee said with a smirk.

"Rain?!" Domon suddenly said caught off guard, "Well I-um-"

They all exchanged knowing glances.

"Don't worry about it Japan we're going to meet them now, so if you're going to change or shower . . which I suggest you do," Chibodee grimaced, Domon's got his confused face and sniffed himself, "You had better get to it."

"Wait a sec who are we meeting?" Domon asked slightly confused.

"Rain and Rosette called me this morning and told us to meet them in the square for lunch . .or breakfast in your case."

"Oh," was all Domon could say as he processed the information. 'So she didn't come back last night' he thought.

"Hey! Why did she call you!?"

"Yeah our crews are busy this morning and don't seem to need us so I figured why not, besides somebody has to make sure you guys don't make fools out of yourselves in front of the girls." Chibodee said ignoring Domon's question

"Oh please," Argo groaned getting everyone's attention at his uncharacteristic outburst. "Your crew kicked you out because you were pushing buttons again and getting in the way . . again."

Chibodee frowned, "Well at least I'm allowed out of their sight. I had to practically sell my soul to Nastasha for her to let you go out with us today!"

"You didn't sign anything did you?" Argo asked suddenly throwing Chibodee of guard.

"And another thing you- wait what?!" Chibodee cried looking up at Argo with a confused face.

"We'll meet you out side bro," Sai Sici said as he steered his fellow shuffles out the door.

Domon just scratched his head . .and then sniffed his clothes again; exited the hanger down a opposite corridor grumbling to himself.

-------

"Man he takes as long as you do Chibodee," Sai Sici said bored as they waited outside the Warehouse for Domon.

"Hey it takes time to look this good," Chibodee said taking a pose as he swished his hair.

Sai rolled his eyes "I'm too bored to even go there."

Chibodee was about to say something when Domon appeared "Finally," he breathed.

"Yeah bro any longer and I would've expected you to come out with blue and pink hair."

"HEY!"

"Sorry but somebody crazy glued the lock on my room," Domon said, they all glare at Chibodee.

"What?! How come every time something happens you all look at me?!" Chibodee cried defensively putting his hand on her chest animating his statement. Unfortunately when he moved to take it away it was stuck to his shirt. He grinned sheepishly as he tried to cover it with his coat.

They just rolled their eyes.

"Let's just get going." Domon said and they started walking.

"Hey guys wait up," Chibodee called still trying to detach his hand from his shirt, "Come on! A little help here- I look like Napoleon!! Guys!"

They stopped and looked back at him running up to them surprised to hear the reference to 'Napoleon' come from his mouth.

"What?!-WHAT?!" Chibodee said regarding their stares.

They just regained their composure and continued walking.

"Oh come on," Chibodee said catching up to them.

Argo just groaned exasperated and took hold of Chibodee's stuck arm shaking him back and forth as they walked attempting to free his hand and end the complaining.

"So did you guys hear about the inspections by the Gundam Federation that are coming up?" Sai asked  
"Yeah Karato told me yesterday," Domon said looking ahead.

"Yeah-ah-those-ah-are-such-ah-a-ah-PAIN!" Chibodee cried in between being thrusted back and forth by Argo as they continued to walk down the street.

"I agree I mean last time the guy tried to fine our government for things that didn't even seem to exist. They don't seem to really understand what Gundams let alone the Gundam Fights are all about," Sai Sici said looking at the ground.

"Well Nastasha doesn't let anything with a pulse near Bolt Gundam," Argo said finally letting go of Chibodee who staggered around dizzy for a bit.

"What kind of glue did you _use_?!" Argo sighed tired of throwing him about uselessly. Had it been for his own amusement that would have been different but this was just annoying.

"I don't know it was something from Rain's tool box," Chibodee said still trying to pull his hand free.

"Now do you see why it took me so long. Karato is going to have a fit when he realizes he's going to have to pay for a new door , door frame and wall to my room." Domon said, "Although  I actually have to go with Chibodee on this. You'd never know just by looking at Rain's stuff that it's pain waiting to happen." Domon said holding up his mangled hand.

"Haha!" Chibodee laughed out.

"Hey  I wouldn't talk Chibodee!" Domon shouted but Chibodee just couldn't stop laughing.

"Chibodee!" Domon yelled as he lunged toward Chibodee and began chasing him down the street.

"Oh no," Sai Sici said listening (Both have sweat drops) Domon's angry voice echoing in the distance as they disappeared around a corner.

"I'll help you with that hand! I'll just rip your whole arm off!!!"

------------------

"What are you looking at?" Domon snapped to a man walking by from his place, arms crossed, a foot off the ground. His collar firmly held in Argo's grip his partner in crime hanging in the same way from the Black Joker's other fist.

"Ok I think you can put them down now," Sai Sici said.

Argo nodded and dropped the two.

"Now do you think you to can behave?" Sai Sici said sweetly as if speaking to a child.

Domon glared at him as if he were going to lunge out at the young ace of spades who quickly averted his eyes and dashed behind his larger companion.

"Come on we're going to be late," Argo said walking past them.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Domon scoffed glancing at the people at a food stand. Kinda like the kind at a baseball game order , pick up and leave.

"Well I thought I did but Iguess-"

"Guess what Chibodee?" Came a cheerful voice from behind them.

"Guess we're here?" Chibodee said trying to sound convincing.

Rosette laughed holding an order of fries and a drink in her hands.

"Well, could you- hey what happened to your-"

"Where's Rain?!" Domon cut her off

"Good Morning Domon," Rosette said emphasizing her words, "She's right there you must've passed right by her,"

"What!? Where?" Domon said looking around.

"There," Rosette motioned wit h her arms.

Just then Rain turned from the stand holding a order similar to Rosettes in her hands.

*Everyone gets anime faces as their jaws drop*

Rosette casually sips her soda.

*Everyone else Anime falls over*

Rain obliviously walks  over to them looking just a bit different than she did the last time they saw her. 

Her pink dress has been replaced by a black one, although similar in style has a more provocative sweet heart neck line and sleeves that come to points at her knuckles. She also wears a short tight fitting red vest with a metal-link belt hanging cocked over her curves. Her head band is now read with accents that match the belt and chandelier  earrings she's wearing; accenting her now spiky, curly, "very sexy bed head" like hair. But what seemed to distract the group the most was her shoes. Spike heeled with a thick black ribbon that wound all the way up her calve to just bellow her knee where  the ends of bows she had tied there bounced and swayed wit her every step.

"Hey guys," she greeted them happily.

They all just stared for a minute and until Sai Sici broke the silence.

"Wow Sis, you look great!"

Rain blushed.

"Really Rain very nice," Chibodee purred.

"Well it was really Rosette my clothes got a little dirty last night so-"

'Domon and Chibodee didn't hear the end of her sentence as they contemplated how her clothes could've gotten dirty.'

"Well you look great, I really like those shoes!" Chibodee said staring at Rain's legs.

"Yeah where did you find 'em Rosette," Domon snipped unhappy with Rosette and what she was doing to Rain, well what he 'thought' she was doing. Not that she looked bad and he certainly was distracted by Rain's red painted exposed toes but it was just so different.

"Bottom of Rain's closet. Let's get a table." She said walking away.

"The bottom of? Those are yours?!" Domon said shocked.

"Yeah," Rain said looking back at him, "Oh! Domon what happened to your hand!"

Domon suddenly got this 'child stuck with his hand in the cookie jar look' (A/N No pun intended) and hid his injured hand behind his back.

"Nothing,"

"Domon let me see it, Domon-DOMON!!" she growled as she wrestled with him to get a grip on his hand.

"OW!! RAIN!!" Domon yelled as she grasped his hand pulling it from behind him.

"Ha- baby," she mumbles, "Oh Domon what happened?! And who bandaged this?!" she looked at the haphazard first aid job.

"Well you see, I-"

"He was playing in your tool box," Argo said plainly.

"Domon! Do I need to get 'Warning Do Not Touch DOMON!' stickers for all my stuff!! Why were you going through my stuff anyway!?!" Rain sighed looking over his hand.

"Well I'm afraid Domon wasn't the only one Rain," Chibodee said guiltily holding the elbow of his stuck hand up for her to see.

"Rosette," Rain sighed

"Yeah I got it," she said grabbing Chibodee by the elbow and dragging him over to her motorcycle.

"Come here," Rain said sitting on one of the many picnic tables outside the stand. She carefully unwrapped the bandages he had knotted around his hand.

"Oh," she winced slightly at the mangled wound. She was going to say he should've gone to someone with this but he'd probably yell at her for not being there. A bit of guilt ran through her.  Domon felt the same at her suddenly solemn appearance. Like he let her down by being unable to take care of himself for a night. Thankfully their thoughts were interrupted by an outburst from Chibodee.

"Hey that's cold!!"

"Well do you want to walk around for the next week with your hand stuck to your shirt."

"No,"

"Then hold still,"

"It's cold,"

Everyone laughed as they watched Chibodee attempt to wriggle away from Rosette and the vile she held in her hand.

"It's going to corrode the adhesive."

"Corrode!!"

"Chibodee get back here! Argo help me!" Rosette growls as Chibodee starts stumbling away.

"With pleasure!"

"Me too!" Sai Sici chimes in as they hold Chibodee down.

But there was almost no need Rosette forcefully jumped onto his back knocking him down giving her time to pours the liquid all over his chest.

"There!" she brushes off her hands and walks over to Rain and Domon.

"So how's Domino over here?"

"Fine it's not as deep as I thought," Rain said tying the clean bandage over his now clean wound.

"Domino?" Domon said to himself as they walk away from him talking amongst themselves.

"Come on Domon we need to eat and get back," Chibodee said moving his free hand and staring at the palm shaped hole in his shirt.

"I'm coming,"

"French Fries Domon?" Rosette asked turning to him.

He stared at her and she did the same. It was like he was in a gundam fight sizing up his opponent .

"Thanks," he said numbly picking one up and flicking it into his mouth not breaking their stare.

"You're welcome," she said in the same tone with a smirk. "You're very welcome."

-------------

They ate and unfortunately due to the escapades of Domon and Chibodee, sometimes joined by Rosette, they made it back to the warehouse late; to the displeasure of a certain leather crop wielding woman.

"Where have you been!! I've told you about fraternizing with these people!!" Nastasha scolded giving Rosette a glare. "Come on Argo!" she hissed walking away, "One would think you want to be a prisoner for the rest of your life. Spending your time with-"

"Hey army bitch!"

Everyone stops dead in there tracks . . . .

Nastasha slowly turns around to face Rosette standing expressionless with her hands in her coat pockets, her hip cocked.

"It's hard to believe you have the time to harass this poor guy when there are so many push-ups to be done."  
"Well I find it hard to believe you have the time to be in here when there's still space on the corner,"

"Ooooooooouuuuu," Everyone said taking a step back.

'Finally,' Domon thought seeing the hell fire in Nastasha' eyes.

"Well if that's the case can I at least borrow your crop you apparently won't have any need for it," Rosette said sticking out her hand.

Nastasha frowned and whipped the crop down onto her open palm she didn't even flinch but closed her hand around it.

They both started to smile, 

"I had a feeling I was going to like you," Nastasha said

"Likewise," Rosette smirked releasing the crop.

"We'll see you around," Nastasha said turning from her.

"I look foreword to it," Rosette smiled 

"Come on Argo!" Nastasha barked raising her crop motioning for him as she exited the hanger.

Argo followed, confused, but close behind.

"What just happened!?!?" Domon said as soon as Argo was out of sight.

"I just made a  new friend," Rosette chuckled, "That's all."

"But –you- her . .I-" Domon sputtered looking at everyone.

"Domon are you ok? Maybe that wound was deeper than I thought," Rain said walking over to him.

"Yeah, right to his brain. Don't worry Rain, Domon just needs to relax a little. We'll see you guys later." Chibodee said as he and Sai Sici left the hanger.

"Come on Rain you said you'd so me around," Rosette said cheerfully.

"Ok," she said looking back at Domon who still looked a little stunned, "See you later Domon."

"Uh-huh," was his only answer as he continued to stare at the place where Nastasha had so calmly left the hanger.

"Stay frosty," Rosette said slapping a little on the face as she followed Rain out the door.

A moment later Domon snapped out of his daze.

"Stay frosty? -What?" He said scratching his head.

Author's Post Notes: Sorry this was a bit of a filler .. but next chapter . .things should get more interesting . . .you want to know why   . . . .I'll give you a hint . .. 

My next chapter . .will be called 'Inspection day' . .

Hee-hee . . .

So we'll see .. until then though . .  .

Stay Frosty!!

And

Remember reviews are motivating . ..and you want me to be motivated right . . . 


End file.
